cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Sherman Samson
Biography Sherman Samson, formerly known as King of Hearts, watched CAW at the summer of 06. He commentated for BMW & HSW. He made his CAW debut against Peter Blackwell (who also made his debut) at ACW Bound For Glory 2007 where Sherman became the ACW World Mayhem Champion. This is his first title in a CAW League. He always wanted to be like Liu Kang. He was the co-owner of Aggression Championship (ACW) until he got full ownership. Title History Agression Championship Wrestling: *ACW World Mayhem Champion (2x) *ACW United States Champion *ACW Central American Champion (3x) Xtreme Global Wresting League: *XGWL Crucero Champion *XGWL Pro Champion *XGWL Tag Team Champion (w/ Slash "The King of Hurt) Awesome Wrestling Entertainment: AWE Invin Tag Champ (with Albino Penguin) CAW Champions League CCL National Champion Commentaries *BMW *HSW *XGWL *ACW *AOWE *HIW *DCW-only commentated Lowdown 6 *AWE XwD Extinction SEA =ACW= He made his CAW debut against Peter Blackwell at Bound For Glory 2007. He is the ACW World Mayhem Champion. =XGWL= Singing w/ XGWL In July 2007, Sherman along with his firend & valet Niki has signed w/ XGWL. Sherman has won the XGWL Crucero, Pro & Tag Team titles. He is 1 title away from being XGWL's 1st ever Grand Slam Champion. =TWF= He was Ice Cube's mystery partner at TWF Coke Per View as The Great BH. Helping him beat Hip-Hop (50 Cent & 2Pac) in a Hardcore Tornado Tag Match. =AWE= Sherman made his AWE debut against Paul "Big Show" Wight. He later left at Decimation II. Rivalries Peter "Black Rose" Blackwell These 2 made their debut at ACW Bound For Glory. Blackwell got a rematch against Sherman at ACW Battle Bowl 2007 in a Ladder match. He was also in a Triple Threat Tables match which include Sherman & Ringmaster at ACW Crucified. Ringmaster Ringmaster made his debut by attacking Sherman after his match at ACW Battle Bowl, which left Sherman a bloody mess. Ringmaster got a shot at the ACW World Mayhem title at ACW Crucified against Sherman (who was the champ at that time) & Peter "Black Rose" Blackwell. But Ringmaster was put through a table by Sherman. Ringmaster pin Sherman to become the ACW World Mayhem Champion at Wrestefest 3. Yusuke Nomura This rivalry started when Sherman was voted the #1 contender for the TWF TV title and was jumped by Yusuke and had cost him his title match at the next episode of TWF Turmoil. Sherman & Yusuke fought at TWF Homicidal Tendencies but Sherman was not so lucky when Yusuke did 2 Last Rides on Sherman for the victory. Sherman was somewhat of a challenge to Yusuke. Tim Rage This rivalry started when Tim Rage made an open challenge to anyone. Sherman accepted the challenge. These 2 fought at a house show and Sherman was victorious. At the 1st episode of XGWL these 2 fought again and Tim won (luckily) because Sherman was competing at ACW Battle Bowl(a day before XGWL) and was jumped by Ringmaster. Tim Rage was fired at XGWL which left this rivalry unfinished. When Tim Rage wanted to be apart of ACW Anesthesia, he was to compete an opponent picked by the fans and if he wins then he will get an Anesthesia contract. His opponent was none other than Sherman. At Vendetta these 2 will face each other for the 3rd time. And Sherman defeats Tim Rage for the 3rd time. "JM Factor" Joseph Matos This feud started when SEA Owner, Joseph Matos had a change of heart. Sherman had a verbal argument with Joseph Matos. Matos JM Factored Sherman on ACW Stardust 10. Matos is signed to ACW. They fought in a Tables Match at Royal Anarchy 2010 for the Hardkore Title, which Matos won. They had a rematch for the Hardkore Title and Matos retained the title. After winning the Central American Title from Shelton Benjamin in an episode of Relinquished, Sherman Samson loses the Title to Matos after losing a match against General Yang Wang Yeh the next episode of Relinquished. Matos & Samson fought in an "I Quit Match" at Wrestlefest VI for the Central American Title, in which Samson got Matos in a Figure 4 Leg Lock and made Matos say "I Quit!" They fought in a Flaming Tables Match for the Central American Title, which Samson retained. =Allies= *Xtreme Tony *Niki Cornejo *Ice Cube *Chris Jericho *Gauntlet =Theme Songs= *"Your Disease" by Saliva *"Deuce" by KISS *"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins *"Center Of The Universe" by Kamelot *"Respiration (Instrumental) by Mos Def, Talib Kweli & Common Category:ACW Category: CAW Category: cawunderground Category: XGWL Category: TWF Category:CCL Category:Original